pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Интродуцированный вид
thumb|right|300px|[[Ондатра — исконно североамериканский вид, интродуцированный на территории Евразии]] Интродуцированный, или чужеродный вид (от ) — в биологии организм, некоренной, несвойственный для данной территории, преднамеренно или случайно завезённый на новое место в результате человеческой деятельности. Процесс освоения интродуцированного вида на новом месте называется интродукцией. Часто интродуцированные виды способны существенно изменить сложившуюся экосистему региона и стать причиной значительного сокращения или даже вымирания отдельных видов местной флоры и фауны. Терминология thumb|left|250px|[[Кукуруза лишь в широком смысле является интродуцированным видом, так как за пределами природного ареала в диком виде не растёт]] Термин интродуцированный вид по ряду причин часто применяют к близким, однако различным понятиям. Точно так же при описании одного и того же случая используются и другие термины, аналогичные или близкие по смыслу: говорят о видах акклиматизированных, адвентивных, чужеродных, экзотических, инвазивных, натурализованных, неродных, одичавших, ксенобиотических и т. д. Тем не менее, между некоторыми из этих понятий существует определённое различие. Наиболее часто понятие «интродуцированный» применяют как синоним к слову «чужеродный», и в этом смысле согласно вышеупомянутому определению к интродуцированным растениям можно отнести многие садовые и сельскохозяйственные культуры, такие как картофель, кукуруза и т. д., широко распространённые в мире. Однако, некоторые источники к этому определению добавляют «… и воспроизводящийся в дикой природе»Carlton, James T. 2002. Introduced Species in U.S. Coastal Waters. Pew Oceans Commission., что оставляет за скобками определения все выращиваемые культуры, которые не в состоянии воспроизводиться без участия человека. Для таких растений используется термин «культивируемые» либо «декоративные» виды. Существует некоторая путаница относительно того, являются ли полными синонимами понятия «инвазивные» (от ) и «интродуцированные» виды. Буквально инвазивными называют те виды организмов, которые будучи интродуцированными, на новом месте захватывают новые территории, принося вред сложившейся экосистеме, то есть становятся вредителями. Термин подразумевает как действительную, так и потенциальую опасность. Некоторые оспаривают понятие инвазивности, аргументируя свою точку зрения тем, что степень ущерба обычно не поддаётся вычислению, и организмы продолжают распространяться на территории, где их никогда не было, зачастую без уделения внимания, могут они принести вред или не могут. Природа интродукции thumb|right|250px|[[Тигровая амбистома (Ambystoma tigrinum) своему распространению в Калифорнии обязана рыболовству, в котором она использовалась в качестве наживки]] Согласно определению, вид считается интродуцированным, если он был перенесён из своего природного ареала на новую территорию в результате человеческой деятельности. Интродукция может быть как преднамеренной, так и случайной. Преднамеренное внедрение новых видов мотивировалось тем, что эти виды будут полезны человеку на новом месте и повысят его благосостояние. Так в связи с освоением новых территорий завозились сельскохозяйственные культуры, домашний скот и дикие животные, способные разнообразить местную фауну. Случайная интродукция явилась побочным, зачастую нежелательным, продуктом человеческой жизнедеятельности — так, широко распространились колорадский жук, крысы, тараканы и синантропные виды дрозофил. Дальнейшее распространение интродуцированных видов уже на новой территории может происходить как с помощью человека, так и самостоятельно. Преднамеренная интродукция Организмы, преднамеренно перевозимые людьми, могут адаптироваться на новом месте двумя различными способами. В первом случае их специально выпускают в дикую природу. Часто сложно предсказать, уживётся ли растение или животное на новом месте или нет, и иногда в случае первой неудачи производились повторные попытки интродукции в надежде на то, что новые особи улучшат выживаемость и репродуктивность вида. Во втором случае распространение в дикой природе за пределами природного ареала происходило помимо воли человека: животные убегали на свободу и дичали, а растения начинали расти за пределами садов, приусадебных участков и сельскохозяйственных угодий. Наиболее распространённой мотивацией сознательной интродукции стало повышение экономического дохода от местных биоценозов. В период великих географических открытий европейцы перевозили вместе с собой культивируемые растения и домашний скот. Например, с целью разведения на американский континент попал и затем распространился в дикой природе карп (Cyprinus carpio). Улитки ампуллярия (Ampullariidae), как продукт, богатый белком, были завезены в Юго-Восточную Азию, а уже оттуда попали на Гавайские острова, где основали целую отрасль пищевой промышленностиNaylor, R.L., S.L. Williams, and D.R. Strong. 2001. Aquaculture — a gateway for exotic species. Science 294: 1655-56.. В 1905 году в Европу из Северной Америки ради ценного меха были перевезены ондатры — сначала их выпустили на волю под Прагой, а затем они расселились на огромной территории Евразии, попав даже в Китай, Корею и МонголиюС. Кучеренко. Журнал «Юный натуралист», 1982, № 8. Точно таким же образом на многих островах у берегов Аляски появились песцы. thumb|left|250px|[[Клён остролистный довольно агрессивно ведёт себя на американском континенте, вытясняя коренные виды растений]] Иногда чужеродные виды животных появляются благодаря увлечению спортивной охотой и рыбалкой — таким образом используемый для наживки вид саламандры тигровая амбистома (Ambystoma tigrinum) появилась в Калифорнии, где вытесняет местный эндемичный вид калифорнийскую амбистиому (Ambystoma californiense)Riley, SPD, H.B. Shaffer, S.R. Voss, B.M. Fitzpatrick. Hybridization between a rare, native tiger salamander and its introduced congener. 2003. Ecological Applications 13: 1263—1275.. Иногда дикими становятся обычные домашние животные, такие как кошки, козы, свиньи и попугаи. Такое новое соседство далеко не всегда идёт на пользу местной фауне и флоре: например, одичавшие кошки на островах, где гнездятся непривыкшие к наземным хищникам морские птицы, становятся причиной резкого сокращения популяции и даже вымирания местных видов, таких как альбатросов и буревестниковCarlisle, N., Proiddel, D., Zino, F., Natividad, C. & Wingate, D.B. (2003) «A review of four successful recovery programmes for threatened sub-tropical petrels» Marine Ornithology 31: 185—192. Обосновавшиеся ещё со времён пиратов козы на Галапагосских островах съедают растительность, за счёт которой выживают местные игуаны. Среди растений также имеется большое количество сознательно интродуцированных видов, в особенности декоративных. Например, европейский клён остролистный (Acer platanoides) в виде зелёных насаждений в садах и парках попал на американский континент, а клён ясенелистный (Acer negundo), наоборот, широко культивируется в Европе, в том числе и в России. При этом клён остролистный известен как агрессивный, инвазивный вид, угрожающий местным видамLancaster, Clay (1972). Handbook of Prospect Park. Long Island University Press, 51 — 52. ISBN 0-913252-06-9. Лесоперерабатывающая индустрия способствовала распространению в Австралии несвойственной южному полушарию североамериканской сосны лучистой (Pinus radiata). Василёк солнечный (Centaurea solstitialis), имеющий длинный корень, что позволяет ему конкурировать с другими растениями в добыче воды, угрожает природной экосистеме Йосемитского национального парка в США. http://www.nps.gov/archive/yose/nature/veg_exotics.htm Случайная интродукция thumb|right|250px|[[Колорадский жук закрепился в Европе во время Первой мировой войны, и с тех пор начал своё победоносное шествие по континенту]] Иногда организмы путешествуют вместе с человеком и независимо от него попадают в новую для них среду. Например, три вида крыс (чёрная, серая и малая (Rattus exulans)) обитали в трюмах кораблей, пока не причаливали к новой для них территории. В результате в настоящее время их находят даже на отдалённых островах, что негативно сказывается на гнездящихся там птицах. Большое количество морских организмов, таких как моллюск речная дрейссена (Dreissena polymorpha) случайно оказались на новом месте вместе с перевозимой водой, используемой в качестве балласта. Около 200 чужеродных организмов обосновались в заливе Сан-Франциско, таким образов сделав его наиболее интрудированным эстуарием в мире.Cohen, A.N. and J.T. Carlton. 1998. Accelerating invasion rate in a highly invaded estuary. Science 279: 555—558. В первой половине XX века вместе с перевозимым картофелем попал сначала во Францию, а потом закрепился и во всей Европе колорадский жук, причинивший немалый вред сельскому хозяйству. Через ботанические сады и коллекционеров экзотических растений в Европу проник североамериканский ; с крестьянскими переселенцами он попал в Среднюю Азию; в Сибири пути проникновения этого вида связаны с развитием туризма, интенсивным развитием огородничества. Занимает иногда довольно большие пространства, как в окрестностях населённых пунктов, так и достаточно далеко от них и имеет высокую активность по возобновлению и воспроизводству . Экологическая интродукция Особое место в преднамеренном переселении видов занимает реинтродукция, заключающаяся в возврате видов, ранее обитавших в данной местности, но потом исчезших по вине человека. Реинтродукцией занимаются межгосударственные природоохранные организации. Одним из самых известных примеров такого переселения можно назвать реинтродукцию оленя Давида на территорию заповедника Дафин Милу ( ) недалеко от Пекина. Этот олень был практически истреблён в Китае в средние века, а последние оставшиеся в саду императора особи погибли в конце XIX века во время наводнения и народных волнений. Чудом сохранившиеся при дворах Европы 16 оленей положили начало восстановлению популяции, часть которой и вернули в места, где они когда-то обитали. Кроме того, иногда ввиду особо тревожной ситуации, угрожающей существованию вида, часть животных переселяют в аналогичные климатические условия с целью его сохранения. Так случилось с китайским аллигатором, который в силу утраты природных мест обитания в долине реки Янцзы оказался на грани вымирания. Чтобы создать резерв вида, несколько аллигаторов переселили на территорию заповедника Rockefeller Wildlife в американском штате Луизиана. http://alligatorfur.com/. Инвазивные экзотические болезни Среди интродуцированных видов встречаются не только животные и растения, но и различные вирусные инфекции. Наиболее широко известно распространение вируса натуральной оспы на американский континент вместе с первыми конкистадорами в процессе так называемого колумбова обмена, в результате чего целые индейские цивилизации были уничтожены ещё до того, как их увидели европейцы. В XX—XXI веке серьёзную угрозу представляет распространение таких грибов, как Endothia parasitica, вызывающего эндотиевый рак каштанов, и Ceratocystis ulmi, вызывающего болезнь вязов. Контроль Для выполнения фитосанитарных принципов карантина и защиты растений, которые объединены в Международной Конвенции по карантину и защите растений (МККЗР) и конкретизированы в её Международных стандартах по фитосанитарным мерам, в каждой стране имеется официальная национальная организация по карантину и защите растений (НОКЗР). В России организацией, соответствующей статусу НОКЗР, является Федеральная служба по ветеринарному и фитосанитарному надзору (Россельхознадзор). См.также * Список инвазивных видов Примечания Категория:Экология Категория:Инвазивные виды bg:Интродукция (биология) ca:Espècie introduïda cs:Nepůvodní druh de:Neozoon en:Introduced species eo:Enmetitaj specioj es:Especie introducida et:Võõrliik fi:Siirtoistutus it:Specie naturalizzata lb:Neozoen nl:Exoot nn:Framande artar pl:Gatunek introdukowany pt:Espécie introduzida sl:Alohtona vrsta sv:Introducerad art th:ชนิดพันธุ์ต่างถิ่น uk:Інтродуковані види